


To Break and to Shatter

by Leya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Multi, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn. Prompt: Hendricksen/Dean/Gordon, double penetration, dub-con, bottom!Dean, please no evil!Hendricksen. There must be ways to make it believable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Break and to Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

„What do you mean, Walker has him?!“

Reidy shifted restlessly from one foot to the other. „I thought... because he's here for more than two weeks now and we're still not able to get a confession out of him... maybe… you see…”

“Stop babbling and just tell me what the hell came over you!” Henricksen snapped at his partner and did his best to stay calm. To freak out right now wouldn’t help him. There would be more than enough time to panic when he finally sorted out this mess they were actually in.

“I thought Walker might be able to help us.“

“Do I even want to know how?” Henrickson suddenly sounded more tired than annoyed, a fact Reidy tried to use to his advantage.

“As I said before, we have Winchester for almost two weeks now but we could just as well set him free. He laughs at us, Victor. I couldn’t stand his cocky and presumptuous behaviour any longer!”

Realising that Reidy seemed to be on the verge of tears Henricksen shook his head in utter bewilderment and contemplated the situation. To be honest he understood all too well why Reidy took matters in his own hands. In the end it all came down to the same thing: Dean Winchester was an annoying bastard. Arrogant, big-mouthed and absolutely self- absorbed. There wasn’t one agent in the whole building who wouldn’t love to take Winchester down a peg or two.

To make matters worse Winchester obviously tried to provoke them. Each and every taunting comment, his snotty behaviour, everything he did made it clear to Henricksen that the boy actually _hoped_ for them to loose it.

And Reidy had been the one to finally succumb to temptation.

“How long?!” He asked quietly.

Reidy checked his watch and looked up, hope shining in his eyes. “Half an hour tops. I really thought...”

“Save it.” Henricksen snapped at him and quickly made his way to the elevator. “Come on. We need to clear this mess up before Winchester has a chance to call his lawyer. What do you think would happen when the other's learn about that brilliant little escapade of yours? Everyone will call out police brutality because we let one prisoner beat the other up and then we will have no other choice than to set Winchester free. And _then_ our superiors will skin us alive for letting be a serial killer on the loose again.”

Reidy nodded intimidatingly. He followed his partner into the lift and pressed the button that would bring the small cabin to the basement.

On his way down to the cellblock Henricksen caught himself biting his lips over and over again, nervously looking for a way to save his and Reidys asses and to make sure that their captive wasn't slipping through their fingers. Again.

There was no way in hell for him to let _this_ happen. But what could he do? As much as Henricksen would have enjoyed to turn his back on the whole situation being a Federal Agent came first. And even if Dean Winchester was the literal pain in the ass it was his responsibility to protect him. At least until he was legally sentenced to life-long imprisonment.

But also he had to ensure that his own career wasn't endangered, because he left Reidy alone although he was the group leader concerning the Winchester case. And therefore responsible for his subordinates and all their actions.

The soft clicking sound of the elevator signalled that they had reached their destination. Both men got out of the cabin and turned to the right side of the basement.

The cell-block seemed eerily quiet.

Somehow Henricksen had expected to hear screams or at least sounds of fighting but all he could hear was his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. Dreading the possible implications of this unsettling silence he quickened his pace.

“Maybe we're too late and Walker killed him already”, Reidy guessed in a quiet voice and Henricksen once more had to remind himself that by protecting Reidy he protected himself.

They reached the cell in which Walker actually was imprisoned in. Henricksen held his breath and put his ear against the closed peephole of the solid metal door. Nothing. He decided that checking the cell through the peephole only would give Walker (or Winchester?) time to prepaire himself and left the peephole untouched. As stupid as it seemed, Henricksen wasn't so sure that Dean somehow hadn't managed to overpower Walker. Even if he had been handcuffed and Walker had been without any restraints. Reidy told him this interesting little piece of information in the elevator:

Once more Henricksen only could shake his head at his partners stupidity. Walker was a dangerous man and his hate for the Winchester's had been the reason for Henricksen to bring him here in the first place. They wanted to make a deal with Walker but then fate decided to finally favour Henricksen with Dean Winchester making a stupid little mistake and getting caught by speeding.

Breathing slowly in and out he tried to calm down and took out his gun. “You'll stay out here and make sure no-one goes in. We have to work fast and without anyone knowing.“

Hopefully both of their prisoners were still alive. Henricksen prayed silently for a small wonder, Walker beating Winchester up but not too much, then he quickly opened the door of the cell and went in, moving the gun in his hands correctly from one side to the other until he trained it on the bodies crouching in the middle of the room.

The next moment Henrickson lowered his gun, mouth dropping open in shock.

„Agent Henricksen! How nice of you to visit me! Please come in!”

Walker regarded the distraught expression on the agent's face and smirked in satisfaction. Obviously he managed to surprise Henricksen completely.

“You...” Henricksen swallowed hard, still not believing his eyes.

In the middle of the room Walker, naked chest glistening with sweat while the light grey jumpsuit had been peeled down to his waist, was kneeling behind a completely stripped Dean Winchester, with his cock buried balls deep inside the boy's ass.

Victor wasn't sure what to do next. Dean's eyes were closed shut and tears were running down his face. With his hands cuffed behind his back and Walker's shredded shirt used to gag him effectively Dean was on his knees, with his chest pressed down on the hard concrete. Every thrust Walker emitted pushed him forward, the left side of face already scratched open from being constantly shoved back and forth in a rather lazy rhythm over the hard floor.

„Get away from him!“ 

Finally Henrickson found his voice and pointed his gun on Walker but his prisoner only smiled and continued thrusting inside Dean's reluctant body.

„Why should I stop? There' no need to.” Walker snapped his hips forward, his movement causing Dean to groan in pain, and let his hands stroke possessively over the finger-shaped dark red bruises forming on the boy's hips. “When I'm done with him he will confess to everything you want him to. You're partner was right to send Dean to me. I'm the only one who know how to break him. And when I get a little fun out of it who's to blame a man for enjoying such a pretty creature?“

„I said, get away!“

Walker finally stilled every movement. “No.”

“You've got about five seconds to follow my order. Back away from him. I want you at the wall over there. One, two...”

“No.” Walker repeated. Still inside of his victim he placed one of his arms around Dean's waist and pulled the tortured boy off the floor, hugging him to his chest, effectively using him as a shield. „Why don't you just turn your back? Let me finish this and you'll can take him to interrogation again. I promise you he'll confess to everything.”

“You really are a sick fuck!” He spat at Walker and steadied his weapon on the man's head. “You will let him go. Now. And maybe I won't have to kill you for beating and assaulting a fellow prisoner.”

„Assaulting? How incredible polite of you to call a good old rape an _assault_.” Walker laughed at him and dug his nails into the soft flesh of Dean's stomach and chest. “You're worrying too much. He's fine. Dean likes it a little rough, don't you baby?“ 

Dean shook his head but again Walker only laughed and tightened his grip on him.

“What have you done to him?” Henricksen had been so averted by Walker's talking that he nearly overlooked how unresponsive Dean was. Looking at the way Winchester let himself being manhandled like a rag-doll he came to the unpleasant conclusion that Walker must have used rather brutal methods in making Dean succumb to him.

Walker licked over Dean's cheekbone leaving a glistening trail of spit on the pale skin and Henricksen felt a sudden rush of sympathy when he saw Dean flinching away.

“Come on, Dean. Don't be shy. Tell Victor how much you like my attention!”

When he got no reaction Walker grabbed one of Dean's nipples and twisted the soft flesh brutally in his grasp. Dean flinched back, the back with his head connecting hard with Walker's jaw. The impact send them both sprawling backwards, Walker slamming painfully in the wall behind him.

Henricksen prepared to launch forward but Walker was faster than expected. He quickly steadied himself and in response to Dean's reaction placed a hard punch against the boy's already bruised ribcage.

The agent took in the multiple bruises colouring Winchester's chest and ribs and noticed with a sudden flash of satisfaction not only Walker's swollen jawbone and his black eye, but also several bitemarks on both his forearms. Apparently Winchester at least tried to fight him off. But restraint as he was of course Walker had to win.

“Don't you dare doing something stupid like again, Dean. You know what will happen when you fight me. You'll make everything worse.”

Dean chose this moment to open his eyes. His unsteady gaze focused on Henricksen and the agent found himself nearly paralysed by all those agony he could read in the green depths. No-one should live through so much pain and fear. He had to help the poor boy but it seemed he was too late. Dean already seemed hurt beyond repair.

Was he really pitying _Dean Winchester_? Victor shook his head and did his best to fight this unwanted streak of sympathy. Winchester wasn't some poor innocent victim. This boy had killed and tortured more persons they possibly ever could prove. When someone deserved what he got it was him.

No. This was wrong. He was Federal Agent. He wouldn't give in. He was stronger than Reidy. He knew his duties.

“Alright, Walker. That's enough. You've got one last chance to set Winchester free.” Henricksen tried to steady his wavering voice and once more Walker surprised him with his next action.

Stretching one hand over to his bunk he grabbed the thin mattress, dragged it down on the floor and managed almost gracefully to settled himself back so that he was leaning on the wall in his back. Then he pulled Dean back against his chest, spreading his thighs further apart. His large hands were resting on Dean’s inner thighs and his feet and calves held Dean’s legs apart, offering Henricksen a perfect view on Dean's whole body.

Henrickson stared in odd fascination at the way Dean's abused hole stretched around Walker thick cock before he noticed the blood running down Winchesters thighs. The agent barely suppressed the urge to vomit when it dawned on him how badly Dean must have been torn when Walker forced his way inside. The second thought his mind came up with was the implications of the whole debacle. There was no way to keep this under lock and key. They had to take the boy to the hospital. His superiors would want to know how this could have happened and then he had to admit that he was incapable.

“You're sick.” Henricksen stated weakly and felt his stomach heave when Walker pushed his hand down between their bodies and came up with a bloodstained index-finger. The man thoughtfully watched the blood on his finger before he wiped it off on Dean's stomach.

“Look, as nice as it is to talk with you it's also getting really hard for me to stay...well, hard. Why don't you just let me finish this and we'll both have what we want.”

For a moment Henricksen was at a loss for words. It was unbelievable. Walker was nothing more than a prisoner. He actually was caught red-handed at raping another prisoner and still he had the nerve to order Henricksen around. He was nearly as arrogant as Winchester had been, Henricksen observed and involuntarily let his gaze wander once again to the still motionless boy laying so pliant in Walkers arms.

Walker watched his opposite with calculating eyes and a knowing smile was forming on face when he saw the way Henricksen unconsciously licked his lips whenever he looked at Dean. It was time to drag the agent further into his game.

„He can be a real smart-mouth, am I not right? Every time he plays cocky I wish to punch that smirk right of his face. I can see it in your eyes that you're feeling the same. Why don't you just come over here and do what you always wanted to do? I'm condemned anyway. No-one will ask when you blame all those bruises on me.”

“What? No! I'm not as sick as you!” Henricksen stuttered and quickly averted his eyes but deep in his heart he knew that Walker was right. Seeing Winchester in this submissive state he actually was in made his heart beat faster and made him think about some rather unpleasant truths.

“Fucking hypocrite!” Walker laughed at the flustered agent and with one of his hands he grabbed Dean's face to turn it in Henricksen's direction. Again Henricksen nearly choked on the intensity of Dean's gaze. Fear, pain, anger, betrayal. He could see it all and he knew the boy was right. It was his duty as federal agent to help him, regardless of the things he had done, but all he did was to talk to the man who tormented and raped him. _In front of an Federal Agent._

But on the other hand there was this small voice in his head, telling him that Winchester deserved all the pain and humiliation. That it was nothing more than poetic justice. Finally there were no smart-ass comments, no smirking. For the first time they imprisoned him Dean just looked broken.

“He's beautiful, Victor. I think we both agree on that. No need to hide that your attracted.”

Henrickson felt his blood run cold when he realised that Walker was right. His cock visibly pressed against the soft material of his trousers and there was no way to deny the fact that they way Dean had been forced into submission turned him on.

But he and Walker were nothing alike. Or so he had thought. He wasn't so sure anymore. His emotions were running wild and his eyes were transfixed on Walker's thick cock and the way it opened the boy up.

„What do you think? You can take out your frustration on him. I'll hold him for you.“ Walker offered, his hands roaming possessively over the boy's body, deliberately touching all those places he knew Victor already was longing to touch himself.

“I...“ Henrickson felt his heart thundering in his ears. In this cell there were no cameras. No-one would know. Licking his lips he found it suddenly hard to breathe. To beat the shit out of Dean had been one desire he found hard to suppress, every time he saw the boy. Everything he did, everything he said, made Henrickson furious and brought him more than once to the place where he nearly forgot about being a federal agent. All those people Winchester had tortured and murdered. Now he was getting his own medicine and Henrickson had to admit that he liked the thought. He really liked it seeing the boy who gave him a run across the country so defeated.

To take him down a peg or two had been long overdue.

And then suddenly everything was so simple. Without knowing how he ended up there he was kneeling on the mattress and his fingers trailed the taut skin of Dean's hole almost longingly.

„I don't mind sharing.“

The agent's head snapped up but Walker answered his gaze with a steady look and Henrickson shuddered in anticipation. Was it really possible for him to fit in there next to Walker? “Do you really think he can take us both?”

The moment the agent asked this question Dean cried out, green eyes widening in horror at the thought of taking two cocks at the same time inside his already torn ass but Walker gave him no time to react. Smiling humourlessly he let his hands trail down Dean's thighs until they rested next to the boy's hole.

“He's stretched so far by now that it will take no great effort to make a little more room for a friend.”

And with that he pushed two of his fingers along his cock inside the boy's ass and without showing the slightest streak of mercy he pulled them apart.

A muffled cry of agony escaped Dean's throat when Walker forced his already torn opening to stretch further apart, making enough room to allow Henricksen to enter Dean's body as well. A short struggle for escape followed, but Dean was just too tired to put up much of a fight. He just lay there, beautifully submissive and broken, and Henrickson lost all his inhibitions.

He opened his trousers and pulled out his already hard cock. The agent placed himself between Dean’s spread legs and enjoyed the way Walkers thick fingers were holding the abused hole open for him before he finally edged forward and placed the head of his cock against Dean's hole.

Winchesters whole body was shaking when the blunt head of Henricksens cock breached him and all the agent could think of was that it only was fair for a serial killer to finally feel what his victims felt, to finally be the forced one, the one with no way out and with this thought in mind he started to move.

With every inch he forced inside him he could hear Dean's agonised cries through the gag but Henricksen was way beyond the point of return. Walker's cock felt hot and heavy against his own erection and the sensation of being pressed together inside the velvety sheath of Dean's body made Henricksen sigh in blissful satisfaction.

 

Then he was all the way in and he couldn't believe how incredible it felt to finally give in to his desires. They started to move.

Although the fuck itself was short and rough it lasted long enough for them to selfishly satisfy their greed for completion. Grinding, pushing, shoving, tearing they fought for room inside Dean's body, possessively claiming him and then they both were coming, filling Dean's used body with their seed.

Breathing slowly in and out Henricksen came down from the heights of orgasm. It took several moments for him to realise that he still was buried deep inside the body of his captive. Reeling back in revulsion he carefully pulled out and quickly backed away.

What have I done? Swallowing in disgust he noticed the way his come was trickling out Dean's abused hole and then the boy opened his eyes and the world seemed to stand still.

Those expressive green eyes, previously full of life and laughter now were dark, blank holes without the slightest hint of emotion, the soul behind them so completely _broken_ , that Henricksen again felt the sudden urge to vomit.

“I'm... oh god...”

Henricksen was fumbling with his zipper, his hands shaking so badly that he couldn't pull it up, while his panicked gaze was searching for Walker.

The other man was smiling lazily and Henricksen couldn't believe how calm he was. Walker seemed completely unimpressed by what he had done and then he was leaning forward, cold eyes fixed on the terrified agent.

“Let me tell you something I think you'll love to hear.”

Suddenly voices were filling the air, strong hands were holding him down and then he felt the cold bite of handcuffs around his wrists. His life and career were over but Henricksen would never forget the sound of Walker's voice, laughing and full of glee, telling him that he had been wrong all the time and that Dean Winchester never had killed anyone in his whole life.

 

End


End file.
